Opposites
by Loveless Demon
Summary: Jack Frost has become a guardian but is he truly happy? When the one person who can understand is your enemy what can you do? Eventual Blackice. R&R Second ROTG fanfic. Marked as complete until I get inspiration, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

So another Blackice fic well my second to be perfectly correct. I have no idea what to call his one so I'm sorry about whatever title I've picked. Here's one I wrote on my phone. I'm gonna say this is part one. Hopefully its good, I love this pairing and I wanna do it justice. I'm unsure of what Pitch and Jack's relationship is going to be so look forward to that. I'm only unsure because well Jack knows someone and it might be weird. If you wanna know what I'm talking about read this.

* * *

><p>Jack Frost sat, perched on one of the wide window sills in North's workshop. He had been at the North Pole for just over a month, the other guardian's unsure of what to do with him. He looked around the silent room, toys packed neatly on shelves and he sighed. He felt stifled, MiM had told North to look after him and make him feel comfortable but he couldn't help but feel imprisoned.<p>

He wanted out, no, he _needed _out. Their constant hovering was driving him mad. At first he had been happy, he had never really had anyone show concern for him before yet now it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

After 300 years of being ignored he just wasn't used to it.

He was bored and restless. He missed the feel of the wind and snow against his face, the scent of winter saturating the air as he froze lakes and painted trees with patterns of frost. He missed snowball fights and the laughter of children, their feet crunching in the fresh snow as they ran after each other.

He also missed the solitude; to be able to sit in the forest and simply feel his surroundings.

The others didn't get it. They thought something was wrong when he was quiet and not making jokes or playing pranks. They didn't realise that he had moments where he just wanted to sit still, he had had nothing else to do for so long that it became second nature to go silent for days on end, his thoughts his only company.

At this realisation he knew they probably would never understand. They had never been alone and forgotten as he had been. His heart ached slightly as he thought of the only other person who had indeed been alone like him and his guilt at defeating the Boogieman began eating away at him once more.

He felt the moon watching him and frowned. The man in the moon still didn't talk to him yet he felt the unease. Did MiM know what he was thinking? Did he know that Jack felt pity for pitch? That he didn't know if he wanted to be a guardian anymore?

He had found his purpose after all, his centre but he had been happier before, even if the children couldn't see him, than his was now. Being a guardian..it was too much, he knew he would protect the children of the world if need be and in that way he would always be a guardian but he saw how the others were caught up in their duties, never getting to spend time with their believers. Jack didn't want that type of life.

As the clouds hid the moon he opened the window and slipped out. The wind swirled around him happily and he closed his eyes as he was pulled by it.

"I need to see her. Take me to her, please." The boys whispered voice drifting on the breeze gently.

He set off, body floating, as he was blown to his destination.

* * *

><p>He found himself in a dense forest hours later, the mid afternoon rays lighting the clearing he was in. A tall tree stood proudly at its centre and he smiled at the sight. The air was cool, despite the tropical heat, his body temperature only raising enough to cause slight feeling to come to his fingertips.<p>

Smile growing, Jack knelt before the tree, "Thank you for lowering the temperature."

There was a giggle as long fingers raked through his silver hair, causing his head to rise, "Of course Jack, it wouldn't do to have you grow ill."

The boy smiled adoringly at the woman materialising from the tree in front of him, her long black hair dancing in the breeze and tickling his chin. Her skin was pale but held a healthy glow unlike his while her dazzling golden green eyes lit up as she smiled back.

"I have missed you." She whispered, drawing him to her chest in a hug.

He relaxed, closing his eyes and returning the hug, "I missed you too, mother."

Again the woman giggled, looking him in his eyes as she pulled him up gently, "In physical terms I look only a few years older than you, you know. You make me feel old when you call me that."

He grinned mischievously, "I know but I come partly from you and despite appearances you're much older than most, Nature. Though, I suppose you look good for your age." In truth she looked only a few years older than him, he face young and sharp but with a softness to it that made her look all the more the elegant beauty. Jack had once put her physical looks in their 20s and despite the five years he hadn't seen her not much had changed.

The dark haired woman smiled and swatted at his head playfully before a frown came to her features.

"It's been awhile since you came to visit me Jack and the wind tells me you've been upset."

Jack looked away from her knowing eyes, instead looking at the intricate moving designs on her green and gold dress then to the golden locket around her neck. "Jack." she sighed and he felt her press a kiss to his hair in comfort.

He looked up into her eyes, her eyes which were so caring and yet as ferocious as a storm and he hugged her. He pressed his face into her shoulder as his shoulder began to tremble.

She was the only mother he knew and despite the memories he had seen of his previous life he only recognised this woman as his mother. The woman who had brought him into the world had been his previous mother and he would love her for that always but this woman, he had known her since he had emerged from that frozen pond. Her voice had brought him to her all those years ago and had eased his sadness in the many years after.

The man in the moon had revived him and given him his powers but only with the help of her, she had made him Jack Frost. She had made him who his was now.

"My little ice prince." She whispered lovingly into his hair, voice soft and reassuring, fingers gliding through the white strands easily.

He sighed at the touch before telling her of the past five years, about his guardianship and the feeling that no one would understand him and his guilt at thinking of the only person who would. He explained how he felt that he had somehow made the wrong decision in ever becoming a guardian and all the while she held him.

"Maybe I should have joined Pitch." he muttered into her shoulder.

At the end of his story she gave a mothering smile.

"You've been alone for so long Jack, yet you haven't lost yourself in your solitude and you still hold a good heart. Your gift of ice and snow is complex; the cold can bring wonder but also great destruction and sadness. You saw this when you were with Pitch Black." She explained, he nodded in understanding not quite getting where she was going with this, she touched her locket gently and jack watched her eyes flicker with sadness "He is your opposite and yet you are both the same in many ways. It is not surprising that you feel this way."

She looked down at him, eyes distant, "I blame myself for what has happened to him. He was never like this before but his years of isolation have made him into this. He reached out to you, though I'm unsure if it was simply for power or if he too recognises your similarities."

The words pitch had said came to him, "What goes together better than cold and dark?" he muttered and the dark haired woman smiled softly.

"There may still be hope for him, at least I hope so."

Jack blinked at her words before his eyes once again rested on her necklace, its gold gleaming in the light as she held it tight, "Did you..Know him? Before I mean? You said 'he was never like this before'. Do you mean before he became Pitch Black? Was he human like I was before I woke up in the lake?"

"Ever the curious one, Jack." she said with a slight shake of her head, a smile playing on her full lips before a look of sorrow overtook her, "He was- _is_ my father." she corrected herself for no matter whether he neither remember or was the stuff of nightmares he was still her father.

The silver hired boy froze, his butt meeting the heels of his feet as he sat. Mother Nature, Seraphina, the one who had given him his powers, was Pitch Black's daughter?

How had he not heard of this before? Although it had never come up since he had never even met Pitch before a month ago.

"How?" he asked, still in slight shock.

"He was once Kozmotis Pitchiner, a general and a guardian of all the terrors trapped within a prison. One day they tricked him, pretending I was trapped within and so...he opened the gate. They were absorbed by him and he became Pitch Black. I was only a girl back then and I doubt he remembers much of his life from before but I still blame myself. If I hadn't been a weakness they wouldn't have been able to trick him." She opened her locket and showed Jack an aged picture within there was a young man ,eyes a dazzling gold as he smiled, holding a young girl of around 5 with long black hair in his arms, the two waving at the camera.

Jack stared at the picture; he had never seen Pitch smile like that. He actually looked happy there, not a hint of the sadistic joy he held in his smiles now could be seen.

"Seraphina." Jack whispered at a loss for words, she looked at him; eyes shining with their intensity and he wondered how he had never seen the resemblance. He had only just met pitch but as he looked at Seraphina now, the woman he had known for 300 years, he was unsure how he hadn't picked up on it instantly. They had the same eyes, though the woman's were green tinted gold and weren't as cruel as her father's, as she looked at him he recognised them.

"You're looking for someone to understand and he does. I can't say if you did or didn't make the right choices, that not for me to decide but you."

"But the others.." he began.

She smiled at him, "Jack, you must find your own way; whether that be a guardian or not. You must do what you think is right. You can make your own choices."

"Then..If I got to Pitch..Do you think I can help him?"The silver haired boy asked quietly, blue eyes gazing into green tinted gold.

"Though the man who was once my father may be lost forever I think that there is still hope for this Pitch. Despite his hostile nature he reached out to someone, you told me he offered to give you a home, a family. I don't believe a creature without a heart would offer such things. If he had someone there, he may be able to put away his bitterness."

Jack laughed slightly, "I think he needs to put more than just his bitterness away, maybe a bit of that massive ego would be good too." He snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

Seraphina laughed, "That may be for the best."

Cerulean eyes twinkled as they watched the woman laugh behind her hand, Jack disliked seeing anyone upset and to see his mother figure saddened had been heart breaking.

He stood and planted a kiss to her cheek, the skin growing slightly colder before he smiled, "I'll go and see him now. Last time I saw him he got dragged off by the nightmares," he said with a slight frown, "I hope he's ok. We kinda just stood there and let it happen."

"He should be fine, even in a weakened state they won't be able to do any damage. He is their master after all." She assured him, "Be careful though, Jack he's been regaining some of his power, you can't really get rid of fear entirely." With that she kissed him on the forehead and watched him rise into the air

"I'll come and see you soon as well, mother."

She waved with an eye roll as she began to fade back into her tree.

He closed his eyes, taking in all that he had learnt and thought in the past few hours before making his way to his pond and to Pitch.

* * *

><p>By the time Jack got to his lake, the sun was in the sky, the moon nowhere to be seen. He took a deep breath of the clean air and smiled, though spring was in full swing the snow still clung to the ground as a fresh layer was falling to the ground.<p>

He met the ground with a slight crunch of snow and sighed at the feel of ice beneath his toes. Yes he had missed this. Jack looked at the ground and followed the path he had taken before to pitch's lair. Soon he came to the spot, only a piece of the bed post that had once stood there remained. There was no hole. No way of entering the cavern.

Frowning he put his hand against the ground, it was one of the only spots untouched by snow and gave off an odd warmth, it was slight but if Jack was good at anything it was temperature change. It thumped under his hand suddenly causing him to retract the appendage as if burnt before the ground began to crumble away beneath him.

The silver haired boy fell into the pit which had opened up under his feet, his hands tried to grab on to anything the slow his doesn't but there was nothing but black.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Jack?" Tooth chirped to North, wings beating a mile a minute.<p>

North took the cookie away from his mouth as his eyebrows bunched together, "I thought he was with Sandman." At this all eyes turned to the mute guardian who shook his head, a series of question marks followed by an arrow pointing to Bunnymund.

The Easter bunny shook his head, "I haven't seen 'im anywhere either today. I even checked the warren."

Santa stood from his chair; the wood giving a creak of relief at the movement. He then went about asking a group of Yeti's to search the place for the winter spirit.

"It's not like 'e's a prisoner, mate. He should be able to go places; he's been here for a month. He's probably just off somewhere having a snowball fight. No need to worry." Bunnymund told his friend, patting the man's arm slightly.

"Yes but he didn't tell anyone where he was going. He could be in danger."Tooth said franticly, her wings flapping faster and faster.

Sandman pointed above his head where an image of a snow flake appeared followed by someone ice skating.

"Jack's lake?" Bunny asked to which the man nodded in agreement, "I already checked there but it won't hurt to double check. He normally goes back there for a nap."

"I'll come too." North said with a sigh through his nose as he put on his coat. They walked to where he kept his sleigh and Bunny tapped his foot against the floor, opening up a tunnel.

"I'll see you there." he told them before jumping down into the hole, the gap closing up, leaving behind a flower.

Rising into the air they flew into the night sky, North taking a globe from his jacket before telling it their destination. "Hold on everyone!" He shouted to Tooth and Sandy as he drove into the portal.

* * *

><p>Ooooh, so what shall happen to Jack? And we see Seraphina Pitchiner in this chapter, Jack's mother figure. See how it would be slightly weird if he started banging her dad? I can't tell you how sad it is we hardly ever see the Mother Nature in ROTG fanfiction, some people even get her confused with Mother Goose for the love of Thor! If you don't know who Seraphina is go google her she's beautiful! Her fathers backstory is sad and just.. damn! People need to know the Pitch Black backstory! I only gave a slight summery over it here.<p>

So what will happen next? By the way those of you who read my other fics 'My most precious person' and 'The boy who remembered' look out for new chapters soon (I finally decided where I'm going to go with 'The boy who remembered' yay) Read & Review and live with no regrets!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I was ill and busy, here's the second chapter. A bit short for my liking.

* * *

><p>The ground was soft under his bare feet, the shadows seeming to cling to everything but him as he stood. He walked down the tunnel his eyes straining to see the flicker of light at its end.<p>

As the tunnel ended it opened up into a large room, the very room which had once held gilded cages full of Tooth's fairies. Now all that remained was the large globe with a few lights of grey, he stepped closer to it, his hand going forward to touch the monochrome surface before it was slapped down abruptly by a larger one.

He turned and was face to face with Pitch, "Jack Frost, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The man stood proudly, his skin grey and his golden eyes watching him with a mix of curiosity and anger.

"Pitch!" Jack squeaked in surprise, taking a step back from the nightmare king. Pitch took another step forward.

"I'll ask again, Frost, to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your visit?" he purred, relishing in the shiver Jack gave in return.

The boy looked around nervously, 'why was he here again?', meanwhile Pitch watched him squirm with a smirk, he had always found it rather entertaining to see the boy flustered, he had seen the expression many times as he passed the other immortal over the years, his presence hidden in the shadows.

Regaining his courage Jack stood straighter and looked into Pitch's, the action startling the boogieman slightly, "I came to see if you were ok."

There was silence as both stood there, simply looking at each other.

Pitch's eye twitched and his lips drew back in a snarl; his white teeth gaining a more defined pointed edge as the gold around his irises overtook the silver around it.

"_You_ came to see if I was ok?! Do you take me for a fool?!" he shrieked as the shadows around them seemed to elongate, giving the man even more height as he glared down at the winter spirit. "You, Jack Frost, who destroyed my plans and hard work. You came to see if I was ok!"

Jack shrank back slightly, "Y-yeah?" he whispered.

This seemed to only further enrage the man as he hissed, eyes glowing menacingly.

"I'm sorry about that by the w-"

"Oh he's sorry. Well by all means let's start over, let's become the best of friends." Pitch said sarcastically before giving a fearsome glare that, if Jack wasn't so determined, would have him running as fast as he could, "Don't patronise me Frost. What is it you want? Say it and get out!"

Jack shifted under the gaze as silence once again reigned in the cavern, "Well?" the man asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

At the voice Jack looked up at the grey skinned man in front of him and once again straightened, "I know you may not believe me, I wouldn't expect you to but I really am sorry and I-" he stopped as Pitch took another step forward making him step back, "I wanted to check if you were ok and I wondered if you'd like some company or something."

"Why would_ I_ want to spend time with _you_!?" the man asked with a humourless laugh, "I know what this is, you're trying to lure me into some trap, this is a joke, a scheme of som-"

"I want to spend time with you because no one deserves to be alone!" Jack yelled suddenly.

Pitch withdrew as if slapped, the gold in his eyes that burned with anger decreasing to their normal brightness and allowing the silver at the edges to seep back into them.

"It's not a joke or a trap," he continued, "You and I, we're the same. I didn't realise before, I didn't know what to do and then I realised you've been alone too." At this he looked up into the man's eyes, the silver orbs were wide with shock at his confession as blue eyes looked at him with something akin to concern.

Suddenly Pitch turned and walked away; merging with the near-by shadows and leaving Jack in utter confusion.

"Go away Jack." The voice of the nightmare king sighed.

"But-"

There was a growl, "The other guardians are looking for you. Go!"

And so Jack turned to leave the way he came but as he entered the tunnel he turned back, "I'll see you late, Pitch." He whispered, sure the man would hear despite the lack of reply.

* * *

><p>Pitch stood and watched as the winter spirit left, his eyes staying on the entrance of the tunnel long after the boy had gone. 'No one deserves to be alone!' the words rang in his head like bells and he growled. He didn't need anyone, especially not Jack Frost.<p>

* * *

><p>Bunnymund popped up and landed on the ground just as North landed, both scanned the area briefly before the large man jumped out of his sleigh, Tooth floating out and sandy gliding on a cloud of golden sand.<p>

"We should fan out, we'll cover more ground that way." The Russian gift maker announced and with a nod of agreement they all split up, searching their newest member's home.

Baby tooth looked around from her perch on North's hat, chirping to the ma as she came up with nothing.

"We will find him, do not worry." He told the little fairy with a smile.

Sandy glided above them all as Tooth looked in every tree's branches for a flash of blue, Bunnymund seeing if he could see anything on ground level. Shouts of Jack's name were carried on the wind as they searched.

From above Sandy caught sight of something blue coming out of the ground and with curious eyes, watched as Jack Frost climbed out of a hole before it closed back up quickly. The boy looked around and then shot up into the air only to stop as he saw his friend.

"Sandy, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously as he flew to meet the protector of dreams. The man raised an eyebrow but answered the boy's questions. Jacks eyes watched the images appear over sandy's head and nodded, "So the others are here?" getting a nod he sighed, "I was only gone a bit, I needed out and you know how I get when I'm cooped up."

Sandy gave a silent chuckle and patted the younger boy on the shoulder, 'of course I do' his face said and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

They soon touched the ground, Tooth zooming to them, seeing them first, "Where have you been? We were worried." She began frantically checking him her fingers going to his mouth as she checked his teeth. He pulled her hands away with smile and was soon surrounded by the others, all asking him where he had been, Baby Tooth scolding him, her chirps angry as she puffed out her cheeks and wagged her finger reprimanding him on his worrying her.

"I was just around, you know, I needed to get out and feel the snow beneath my feet."

"There's snow at the pole." North stated, face stern.

Jack shrugged, "I know but I've been there a month."

Bunny patted his shoulder, "Its fine mate. You're not a prisoner, you should be able to leave when you want, right North?" he asked pointedly. The man nodded sheepishly.

"Let's go home then." The Russian said with a smile, "I have elves make you cake, yes?"

The boy smiled slightly but shook his head, "I think I'll stay here," he said politely, North's face fell a bit, "but I'll visit."

The group nodded and said their goodbyes at the promise of visits, baby tooth chirped happily and gave the boy's cheek a brief kiss as her queen had done moments before; both giving a little shiver at his cold temperature.

"Bye!" he yelled as they all went their separate ways, he didn't miss the curious look he got from Sandy as North's sleigh arose but waved happily anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days Jack relished the feeling of freedom, his heart feeling as light as the first snows of winter. He cried out happily into the night sky as he spread his arms wide.

The moon was not out tonight allowing the boy to feel like a bird let loose from its cage, the stern eyes of his 'father' could not haunt him as he touched the ground, looking at the spot he knew Pitch's lair was. As he neared the earth warmed before falling away, he smiled, was Pitch allowing him into his home?

The first time he knew it was the man wanting to scare him, to see what his plan was, not that he had one apart from what he had told him. He had visited once since that day, having to channel his frost into the earth, the magic creating a passage for him. Boy had Pitch been mad when he had walked in, though he had had a look that Jack would almost call impressed as well.

He jumped into the darkness, following the tunnel to the main chamber.

"Jack Frost, so nice to see you." The nightmare king greeted sarcastically from his throne.

With a smirk Jack bowed, "My king you look well," He said before floating over to stand in front of the other, "at least as well as someone who's grey can look."

"You are not one to talk frost. You're as pale as death and just as cold. Maybe you should go on vacation, I hear Hawaii is nice this time of year, get some colour into your skin. I could send you there in a heartbeat with my shadows, it'd do you good." He hissed, eyes blazing.

The boy smirked despite the man's death threat, "Nice to know you care."

They stared at one another for a moment, gazes challenging the other to try something. Pitch stood from his seat, towering over Jack yet refusing to blink, this had happened his previous as well. They knew no one would win in the end, they didn't need to blink, heck they didn't even need to breath half the time, Jack was practically a ghost and Pitch was...well he was complicated, Jack wasn't really sure what he was.

Unlike last time however, Pitch was the first to look away, he sighed and pushed the frost spirit aside with a flick of his hand, the shadows doing his bidding.

"I do not have time for your shenanigans today, Frost. I have work to do."

Jack tensed, "You're not currpting dream sand and trying to make the children not believe again are you?"

Pitch laughed, "My power isn't nearly enough to try something like that presently though... corrupting dreams, I can hardly deny that." Seeing Jack about to say something from the corner of his eye he waved him off, "Sanderson and I are at an agreement on that matter. Not everyone can have good dreams and adults are out of his jurisdiction." With that the boogieman vanished, leaving Jack alone in his lair.

'If he had work why did he let him in?' The frost spirit thought huffily, now what was he going to do? He had already done his work; bringing winter to London had been pretty fun.

The others were probably busy and it was late so Jamie was asleep.

His mind went to the winter fairies, he had always been on good terms with them, their powers much like his own; they had even tried to make him their prince once much to Seraphina's amusement. Maybe he could visit them.

He smirked and left, flying up into the starry sky.

As he flew across the town he saw a flash of gold and zoomed after it, "Sandy!" he yelled though the golden man had not heard him.

He followed him, his curiosity increasing as he saw none other than Pitch Black Join the man when Sandy finally stopped on top of an office building. Jack hid behind a sign and watched as the two worked together, Sandman signing something before floating up on a cloud and weaving his sand just as he usually did while Pitch stood atop the roof, his own sand reaching out into the windows of a few houses.

They're sands would twist together as they travelled through the streets, only splitting off when in front of the house to find its sleeping occupants.

It was strange to see the two co-operating even though Pitch had told him they had come to an agreement.

He briefly wondered if the other knew but guessed they didn't as he couldn't see them going along with the idea so easily.

There were a few screams and the silver haired boy shook his head slightly as the grey skinned man laughed joyously, satisfied with the reactions to his work.

He looked to Sandy and was shocked to see him smiling at his opposite before those golden eyes landed on Jack's hiding place. They looked at each other for a moment, Sandy with amusement and Jack with dread. If Sandy knew he was here chances were Pitch did too, especially since Jack was in the shadows; the elder man's domain and yet Pitch did not turn to him once, too happy continuing giving tonight's chosen victims nightmares.

Glancing at Sandy once more, this time with a smile he silently flew off in the direction of the winter fairies spring settlement, for a moment he pondered staying but thought better of it when Pitch had glanced over at his hiding place nearing the end of his manic laughter, eyebrow raised. He had blushed a shade of blue before giving sandy a silent goodbye. Sandy.

'I wonder why he agrees to allow Pitch to spread nightmares albeit under his watch but still,' Jack thought with a slight frown, 'who had come up with that arrangement?' he wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So short chapter today. Just wanted to update and progress this along.

If I think this is going nowhere I may abandon this. Just a heads up. It feels like this has been done before...


End file.
